Engaño
by LinkAnd0606
Summary: Compañeros, eso es lo que ambos eran, o quizás solo lo que ellos querían pensar, tras una misteriosa búsqueda y verdades reveladas, es cuando la realidad llegó a ser chocante para los dos. Extra de mi novelización de OoT


**The Legend of Zelda pertenece a Nintendo.**

Recomiendo haber leído mi Fic de Ocarina of Time para entender mejor, pues como no pude terminarlo decidi hacer este One-Shot que concluye la historia de los dos personajes que yo agregué, espero les guste.

Este fic forma parte del Reto Ditto donde el FF Team intentamos poder escribir en el estilo de otro miembro.

A mi me tocó **KlyVan** , y a **IA99** Le toqué yo. Esperó haber logrado el cometido.

Sin más que agregar, comencemos.

* * *

 **Engaño** …

Por LinkAnd06

En una montaña no muy alta del reino de Hyrule, mucho menos que la Montaña de la Muerte, se encontraban dos seres caminando, bueno, uno lo hacía, la otra solo flotaba cerca de él. Era un duo muy inusual, pues uno era un Sheikah descolorado y su acompañante, un hada de un tono rojizo extraño para su especie.

-Hmpp- expresó la criatura rojiza, un poco molesta y cansada-, ya llevamos horas andando, no parece haber nada por aqui…- dijo mirando a su alrededor, una pequeña hada, de un extraño color rojo ligado con tonos rosas, y alas negras con líneas púrpuras.

Su compañero no pareció expresar molestia, sin mirarla, solo sonrió- Es obvio que no sientes nada, es un lugar que los Sheikah ocultaron y que solo uno de ellos podría sentir- explicó el joven en blanco y negro, por sus ropas era claro que era parte de la ya mencionada raza, pero uno de sus ojos era blanco en vez de rojo. Él prefirió no explicarlo, pero la cicatriz lo delataba, su par izquierdo sí era rojo, además de poseer el característico símbolo de su raza.- Ya casi llegamos a la cima de los Dominios Zora, en lo alto de la cascada donde se encuentra su Dios Jabu- tras decir esto, solo suspiró.

La sílfide comprendió, pensativa, pues no podía volverle a reclamar, después de todo fue su decisión seguirle. Admitía estar encariñandose con él, despues de todo, el sombrío la liberó de su pequeña prisión. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar que era muy reservado, a pesar de mostrar tener ganas de conversar sigue resignandose a hablar sobre él mismo.

-¿Eres raro, sabes?

-Sí, lo soy

-¡Lo digo en serio! Eres muy frío conmigo la mayoría del tiempo, pero puedo sentir muy bien lo mal que te sientes de no poder ser abierto…

-…

-¿Qué te detiene?

El sombrio no respondió solo bajó la mirada, respondiendole.

-Sombrita…-murmuró Rygan, rindiéndose a querer que él mismo se expresara. Ella al ser un hada del bosque podía no solo sentir la presencia de los seres vivos, había nacido con la capacidad de saber cómo estos se sentían, incluso sus años con los Sheikah le permitieron desarrollar forzosamente esta habilidad, llegando al punto de poder ser preciso, se sentía mal, solo eso sabía, más no por qué.

-¿Debería… leerle la mente?

Sombrita se detuvo, sorprendiendo al hadita, temerosa de que él supiera sus intenciones.

-Es aquí…

-¿Eh?- dijo confundida

-Llegamos al recinto de Jabu, solo que sobre la cascada- aclaró simplemente, mirando a una zona que parecía vacia, al menos para el hada.

-Ah, sí, ¿Es aquí dónde se encuentra lo que buscas?-preguntó un poco nerviosa.

Él pareció no notar cómo ella estaba, solo caminó hasta la zona, Rygan se sorprendió de que el joven la ignorara, no era nuevo cuando le preguntaba su objetivo, pero ahora parecía, querer evitarla, antes solo buscaba cambiar el tema. Sin pensarlo mucho, un poco lastimada, le siguió.

La sílfide no parecía querer seguir soportando aquello.

* * *

Ambos se habían adentrado a la casa oculta, la cuál el joven encontró gracias a su extraño dispositivo; era acojedora y muy ordenada para parecer abandonada, pero lo era.

Rygan solo miraba a su compañero, el cual estaba en lo suyo, buscando en varias estanterías, como ya había hecho anteriormente en varios lados, incluso habiéndose infiltrado al castillo. Por otro lado, ella solo pensaba, no era muy paciente, y soportar esa actitud del sombrío solo la molestaba mucho más, peor, todas las veces que él trató de ser abierto siempre encontraba la manera de evitarla, pero aun así, a él nunca parecía molestarte su presencia, qué ironía.

Sombrita seguía buscando, no expresaba alguna emoción, como si de un ser sin sentimientos se tratara, solo él sabía lo que buscaba.

-Maldición, cómo es que nadie posee una crónica…

-¿Eh? ¿Eso buscas? Si tú mismo dijiste que viste varias, ¿O acaso es alguna ultrasecreta?

El joven se sentó en el suelo

-Sí, una que relate la leyenda del Héroe Elegido y la Diosa del Destino.

-¿Por qué buscas algo de tema infantil cómo si fuera lo mas escondido del mundo?- preguntó dudosa, no lo esperaba.

-No lo es, es algo serio, solo quiero poder conocer más a cierta persona.

-¿Cómo una leyenda tan antigua te puede ayudar con tus problemas sociales?

-¡Oye! ¡No es para eso!

-Lo acabas de admitir, tonto-La sílfide comenzó a reír, era algo que llamaría como una sorpresa inesperada.

Sombrita bajó la mirada, sabía muy bien que ella no lo entendería, quizás.

-Si era todo lo que querías saber me lo hubieras dicho, blanquito- negaba con su cuerpo parando de reír.

Esto sorprendió al Sheikah-¡Qué! ¡La conoces!

-¡Por supuesto! Soy un hada del bosque, el Gran Arbol Deku nos contó a todas lo que sabe de esa historia-

-¡Me la cuentas!?-Rogó el Sheikah con sus manos empuñadas y hacía adelante, parecía un niño.

Rygan sonrió, podría ser su oportunidad para por fin socializar más abiertamente con él, ese misterioso joven de la raza que odiaba, pero parecía darle esperanza de seguir con vida, cosa que perdió hace mucho tiempo por estar cautiva, aún asi no se lo dejaría tan fácil, su comportamiento no lo permitiría.

-Con una sola condición, compañero, en mi hogar es sagrado contarle a otra raza nuestro relato, por lo tanto espero aceptes lo que te pida, ya que no pienso cambiar de parecer.

El joven la miró serio- De acuerdo…¿Qué es?

-Ya que se te hace díficil hablar- se acercó al rostro de él- ¿me dejarías leerte la memoria?

Él no pareció sorprendido

-Claro.

Fue ella la que tuvo tal reacción.

Aquel compañero que siempre era cerrado con ella, cambió con una simple propuesta, no le molestaba, ella solo quería su atención y serle de utilidad. Jamás pensó que dejaría leerle la mente así de fácil, ¿tan importante era para el guerrero conocer dicha historia? Aunque…

-Si eres un Sheikah, ¿Cómo no la sabes? Que yo sepa, tu raza servía a la Diosa Blanca.

Él desvío la mirada.

-Es complicado…

Fue su ùnica respuesta, no quería hablar de del motivo, de nuevo.

-No importa, igual quiero contartela si tanto quieres, querido sombrita- dijo coqueta, inclinándose un poco a la derecha.

El peliblanco solo afirmó, extrañado de tal acción, no era la primera vez, pero lo confundía.

Después de todo, ella solo se mostraba interesada por el niño del bosque, e igual ella le trataba así.

Rygan empezó a relatar con una voz digna de una narradora- Todo comenzó cuando las Diosas recién terminaron de crear el basto mundo de Hyrule, y tras esto, crearon la Trifuerza…

Él escuchaba atentamente, el inicio ya lo conocía, no le importaba volver a oirlo si era de importancia. Como suponía, incluso entre los seres del bosque creían que la creación de Hyrule fue el inicio.

El relato fue bastante extenso, pero lo suficiente para conocer cada detalle importante, como el hecho de que Hylia fue quien creó el arma sagrada, la cuál usó para elegir a su héroe, un hecho que marcaría la vida de ambos, incluso reencarnaron una vez para poder veel mal que los derrotó en aquella vida, bueno, a uno, la diosa fue quien lo hizo por voluntad, y una razón fue para estar con su elegido.

Para el joven, la leyenda no era cómo la recordaba, le habían relatado algo conpletamente distinto, se sentía como un estupido, además de culpable, ya que el haber creído aquella versión que su supuesto "lider" y su tribu le contó, provocó que él causara desgracias, en esecial con alguien a quién él vió como a quién superar…

Obviamente le creería más a la criatura del bosque, que a su propia especie, más en el estado que estaba.

Quería disculparse con **él** …

Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-… Y así tras derrotar al Heraldo, decidieron vivir en las tierras inferiores, la cuál poco a poco con el paso de los siglos se convirtió en nuestra amada Hyrule, y con el tiempo, esta pareja renacería no solo para vencer al mal, sino también para conocerse, e incluso amarse de nuevo- finalizó mientras daba un largo suspiro y su color brillaba más para expresar su alegría.

-interesante, ¿no? ¡Me encanta esta leyenda!- expresó la sílfide emocionada, pero su emoción duró poco, pues cambió al ver a su compañero mirando por la ventana, con la frente pegada al frio vidrio, como si estuviera reflexionando. ¿Algo en la historia le habría deprimido?

Rygan se sintió un poco culpable, no quería verlo triste, prefería desaparecer antes que hacer entristecer a sus propios amigos.

Si, amigos, para ella eso era él, y no pensaba dejarlo así. Se acercó más al joven, a unos centímetros de su espalda, el brillo de la hadita era menos notorio.

-Lo sien…

-Gracias…

Ella levantó su mirada al escucharlo, él seguía en la misma posición, por el reflejo de la ventana solo podía ver su boca, pues su albino cabello le cubría los ojos.

-Para ser sincero, mi objetivo era otro, descubrir puntos débiles, o algo escondido desde este momento- Aclaró con un tono de voz indescifrable, ella sabía que era de lamento. El sombrío prosiguió- Lo cambié desde el momento que lo vi a él, no parecía actuar como me habían dicho, un simple niño logró hacerme reflexionar con solo verlo, ¿irónico, no?

-Pero, ¿por qué peleaste con Impa entonces?

-Tengo mis razones, y además, aún no estaba muy convencido.

-Sombrita…

-Por eso, gracias. Ya puedo dar por terminada mi misión- se dió la vuelta para encararla, el joven sonreía- Todo acabará en desgracia… Quiero agradecerte con esto- Le extiendió la mano, i

Rygan no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque no se notaba por su color; hacia ya mucho tiempo que nadie le agradecía, y más por algo tan insignificante, ni siquiera preguntó a qué se refería con lo último, aceptó sin dudarlo y se colocó en la palma de su amigo.

El guerrero colocó su otra mano sobre uno de sus aretes y este comenzó a brillar en un color celeste, para luego llenar de brillos de la misma tonalidad a ambos, hasta finalmente desaparecer sin dejar rastro, el fuerte volvía a estar abandonado…

Como si ambos hubieran desaparecido del mismísimo tiempo.

* * *

Cerca de la entrada al Bosque Kokiri, en la región de Farone, el mismo brillo comenzó ha aparecer de la nada, revelando a los dos seres, que poco a poco volvían a estar como si nada.

Por unos segundos la hadita pudo ver el rostro de su amigo en un color natural, una piel clara que contrastaba con su traje negro, así como el símbolo Sheikah tatuado en su ojo izquierdo de un azul celeste, pero sin el ojo, el propio de su amigo lo remplazaba, rojo como la sangre, y su cabello si era blanco puro, inusual para ella que solo a visto de otros colores, solo Impa era albina tambien.

No duró mucho, su color volvió a desaparecer, retornando a su estado descolorado, con la excepción del ojo nuevamente; volvia a ser una sombra en toda su presencia.

-¿Qué has hecho?- no supo cómo comenzar sus muchísimas preguntas, no solo cambiaron de lugar, volvia a ser aun más temprano que hace unos momentos.

-No puedo hacer más por ti Ry, quiero que vivas.

-Pero…

-Solo eso te puedo decir, por favor, solo confía en mí, Ry, ¿puedes?

La sílfide se pasmó, Sombrita se preocupaba por ella, le alegraba, más de lo que aparentaba, aún así no podía, lo conocía tan poco…

A menos…

-Lo hare, si me dejas leerte la memoria…

-Rygan…

-Puedo notar que te es difícil hablar, entonces muéstramelo, incluso podría ver aquello que hayas olvidado, quiero conocerte, conocer tu verdadero nombre, quién es realmente sombrita- Dijo ansiosa, ante la mirada incrédula de el Sheikah.

El ambiente se puso silencioso, solo escuchándose el sonido del bosque, y el viento chocando con los árboles, moviendo las hojas de estos, al mismo tiempo que los mechones sin color del sombrío, quién bajó un poco la mirada apretando sus puños, tenía nervios, los cuales no le importaba sentir, acababa de tomar una decisión.

-Hazlo…

Murmuró sin más, con los ojos cerrados, pues así estaba Impa cuando ella utilizó el mismo truco para noquearla, era un hada muy peligrosa, no quería saber qué atrocidades su raza debió haberle hecho para volverla casi un monstruo.

Agradecía que ella fuera su única amiga.

La sìlfide expresó felicidad, su brillo se tornó de un tono más llamativo mientras se acercaba al joven de la sombras, su cabello era largo, le llegaba hasta el cuello por detrás y al frente hasta hacía juego con su rostro como para ocultarlo, aquel contraste con esos ojos tan rojos como ella le atraían, siempre le había gustado aquel color.

-Aquí voy- avisó en lo que pegaba su diminuto cuerpo en la frente de él, tenía una piel lisa. Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su vitalidad en su poder.

El guerrero empezó a sentir ese poder en su mente, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y paz, había pensado que era más doloroso, sonrió, le encantaba…

-Ah, se siente muy bien, últimamente no he tenido tiempo para relajarme- era cierto, desde que comenzó solo dedicaba todo su tiempo a la misión, para servir a quién pensó era su líder- ese maldito…- se arrepintió totalmente de todo lo que había hecho tras unirse a él, ya sabía lo que ahora tenía qué hacer, sonreía para sí mismo con solo pensarlo.

Rygan ya podía entrar en sus recuerdos.

-Bien ya es… ¿eh?- sin previo aviso varias imágenes fueron a su mente.

 _Una aldea siendo saqueada, un encapuchado huyendo con una cesta, perseguido por una figura femenina que gritaba en horror mientras más se alejaba._

 _Una aldea en buenas condiciones, el logo sheikah azul estaba presente, él tenía muchos amigos…_

 _Ahora la vista era mas alta, una ciudadela, mucha gente con orejas no puntiagudas alrededor, un castillo al fondo._

 _Un balcón de noche, un hombre encapuchado._

 _Un bosque, un grupo al fondo_.

Misteriosamente, en lo que la sílfide tenía aquellas visiones, él tambien veía algo, su rostro había borrado la sonrisa, estaba expresando miedo y temblaba de recordar dónde antes había sentido la misma sensación, no era parecida…

 _Él estaba frente a una fémina figura, un poco más baja que el joven, de un largo cabello rosa y unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, expresando malicia, mientras sonreía, aquella mirada le aterraba, como si fuera para él y solamente para él._

 _-Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo…_

 _-¿Quién eres tú?-respondió Sombrita nervioso, retrocediendo lentamente, con una mano tomando la empuñadura de su espada, la cual era larga y estaba en su espalda._

 _-Nadie importante, pero aún así te buscaba- la fémina colocó dos dedos de su mano derecha en la frente de él, pegando su cuerpo al del contrario, sin borrar su aterradora mirada- Me gusta que me temas, esa es la expresión que quería ver…- lamió sus labios, en lo que convertía su brazo izquierdo en un largo filo, como el de una espada._

 _El joven aun intimidado no quiso dejarse vencer- Sea quién seas, interfieres con mi misión- le miró furioso, apretando el mango de su espada._

 _-je, ¿Sabías que eres un cretino? Te he observado y sé a qué te refieres, pero esa misión me pertenece a mí…-No recordaba la última palabra._

 _Ella le atacó en el pecho, con un corte horizontal no muy letal, el albino saltó hacía atrás al sentir esto, su protector seguía intacto pero eso lo sintió en la piel._

 _-¡Te mostraré el poder de_ _ **Lujuria**_!

-¡YA DETENTE MALDITA!-Tomó a la silfide y la arrojó contra el árbol, nervioso por recordar eso.

-¡AHHHHGG!- eso le dolió, pues la había arrojado con fuerza, no podía levantarse aún, había agotado mucha energía. Le recordó cuando estaba cautiva con ellos…

Sombrita temblaba, no podía creer lo que había sentido, aquello que lo había aterrado de por vida, y eso que ese fue solo el más leve de esos encuentros, ni muerto quería volver a recordarlos y menos vivirlos, se abrazó a sí mismo, ella… estaba allí con él.

Rygan se levantó un poco, y se acercó a él temerosa, pero preocupada por cómo se veía, estaba tembloroso, mirando a suelo, con una expresión de terror.

Ella ahora sabía su pasado, y todo sobre él hasta cierto punto, pues había interrumpido la conexión.

-Shade…-

Él la miró con un poco de miedo, retrocediendo por reflejo, ella ya sabía su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa? Me tienes preocupada- le dijo mirándole a los ojos, su brillo estaba tenue y perdía fuerza, expresando tristeza.

Shade suspiró, y tembloroso tomó su cuchillo de combate, ahora mirando con inmenso odio y rencor al hada, poniendola nerviosa y que su preocupación pasó al miedo, él le miraba incluso peor que los Sheikah que la habían maltratado.

-Mentirosa…- apretó su agarre- mentirosa…- una lágrima empezaba a formarce en su ojo izquierdo, donde tenía la marca de su raza- ¡MENTIROSA!- Sin ningún ápice de duda atacó al hada con su arma, lo más fiero posible en su estado.

Ella gritó de dolor, escuchandose en la zona. El cielo ya no era azul y alegre, era nublado y gris, como si fuera a llover.

La sílfide empezó a sangrar por aquel ataque, al ver su sangre caer al pasto su mente se quebró, su dolor no solo era fisico, era emocional… Shade, Sombrita, su amigo y compañero le había lastimado sin piedad, como si de una bestia se tratara.

 _-¿Confías en mí, Ry?_

Aquél recuerdo era reciente, era hermoso, pero tras esto… ya no sabía que pensar. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, rosas como su brillo.

Shade aún le miraba de forma fiera, miró su cuchillo, manchado con sangre de hada, no, para él era el más temible de los demonios.

Se sentía horrible, no solo ella le había torturado, ahora fingió tenerle cariño alguno, algo que él nunca había llegado a recibir, como si su existencia fuese ajena a eso.

 _-Así tú me ignores, ¡yo te apoyaré, Sombrita!_

-Mentirosa…-repitió sin poder evitar derramar sus lágrimas, sin cambiar su dura expresión por tener que aceptar la realidad.

El silencio se hizo presente en el área, ambos se quedaron quietos en su lugar, mirándose, sin apartar sus temerosas miradas entre ellos, ambos se sentían como si una daga atravesara sus oscuros corazones, los cuales ambos habían decidido cerrar, pero el contrario había logrado abrir, así sea por poco tiempo.

-Mentirosa…-Se limpió las lágrimas mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, no tenía más nada que hacer, ella podría morir desangrada, no tenía el valor para matar a su falsa amiga, la cuál le había entregado un cariño falso, como su madre se lo había dado, no por nada lo reemplazó, decidió aceptar de una vez que está destinado a la soledad.

Rygan lo vió alejarse sin decir una palabra, no necesitaba hacerlo, su primer amigo en mucho tiempo, al que había entregado todo su apoyo y cariño, el cual podría ser amor, le lastimó, de la misma forma que sus antiguas amigas le hicieron, dejarla sola cuando ya no la necesitaran, no por nada nadie fue en su rescate cuando los Sheikah la atraparon, no por nada Shade sólo le estaba evitando, no por nada ella siempre terminaba sola, como si su afecto solo se tratara del más pasajero de los momentos.

Recordó al niño que estaba acompañado por un hada, una sílfide azul, Navi, la conocía, se les veía tan felices juntos, una felicidad que ella veía imposible de alcanzar…

-Disculpa.

Al levantar la mirada no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos, era la hadita azul.

-Soy Navi, quería preguntarte, ¿has visto a un hada de color azul e iluminación verdosa por aquí?

Simplemente ella no lo podía creer, ella estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, completamente sola.

-¿Dónde está tu compañero?

Navi no respondió solo bajó la mirada, y su iluminación bajó.

-Tuve que dejarlo…

Rygan se pasmó, aquel compañerismo que le pareció perfecto, también había terminado, no solo había Sheikah crueles…

 _-Estaré siempre contigo, Link- dijo la silfide azul, Rygan estaba oculta con Shade en el techo de la misma casa._

Habían hadas crueles…

Sonrió internamente- Se fue del bosque, al norte de todo el reino- le dijo en un tono frío, distante.

-¡Muchas gracias!- y así como apareció, se fué a dicha dirección.

La rojiza sonrió, mientras su sangre volvia a gotearse- je…jeje…jejejeje- amplió su sonrisa recostándose bajo un árbol- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Lo había aceptado, ella también era una basura de ser viviente, como todos siempre la trataron, un ente del bosque que solo era pasajero, como un hada de curación eterna, solo que destinada a sufrir cada golpe de realidad, pero dicha vida ya estaba llegando a su fin…

-Shade…Sombrita…

Sonrió ampliamente, su brillo parpadeaba lentamente, como el latido de un corazón, eso era, un corazón roto, entregado a la soledad.

-Que pasado más triste tuviste, querido, solo quería volver a hacerte feliz, ya que nunca lo has llegado a ser, solo fuiste manipulado multiples veces… Ahora solo quiero que sientas lo que es… ¡Sufrir de verdad!

Era una promesa inútil, mucho más ahora que estaba perdiendo su vida.

-Link, cómo te véras cúando seas adulto… Me hubiera gustado verte triunfar, Héroe legendario…

Cerraba lentamente los ojos, esperando dormir para siempre, y así de una vez por todas, descansar en paz.

-Querida Rygan, si que has tenido una vida difícil, ¿no?

Ella abrió los ojos, ya no sentía que se debilitara, pero no tenía energías.

-No, aún no estás muerta, no debes morir aún.

No volteó su mirada, pero podía sentir la maldad de aquella presencía, una que le causaría temor si aún no se hubiera corrompido, ya no sentía nada, no quería hacerlo.

-Puedo ofrecerte todo lo que necesitas, habilidades, poder, fuerza, y un mejor propósito.

-¿Cómo podría creerte?

-Somos parecidos, yo una vez fui parte importante para tres amadas personas, ahora no soy mas que un pedazo inútil para ellas, destinado a permanecer en las mas oscuras tinieblas, ya que ellas temen por lo que es capaz de hacer mi poder, hacer sufrir a todo ser existente.

Ella finalmente le miró, era una enorme sombra de aspecto temible, como si del propio demonio se tratara, parecía medir unos cuatro metros.

-Solo te pido tiempo, tu forma definitiva lo requiere, así como mi plan maestro, y cumplir lo que el mal no es capaz de hacer.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Serás de las más fuertes de mi esbirros, y la única con esta misión especial, solo debes acompañarme…

El demonio le extendió la mano, con una mirada que mezclaba malicia y sinceridad.

La hadita se levantó debilmente, sin brillo, inexpresiva, muerta por dentro.

 _-¿Confías en mi, Ry?- recordó escuchar a su compañero._

Cerrando los ojos se posó en la palma de este.

-Acepto…

Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer con el demonio, sin dejar rastro alguno de existencia, solo sangre y lágrimas de sufrimiento, por una amistad falsa, un engaño, el cual le costaría caro al causante…

* * *

Shade estuvo horas caminando en silencio por la llanura de Hyrule, sin detenerse, solo mirando al frente con una expresión vacía en su rostro, seguía sintiendose como si le hubieran arrebatado algo, cosa que así fue, Rygan… se llevó consigo toda su fortaleza, alma, espíritu, confianza y sobre todo, le había dado una amistad falsa. Desde niño le fue difícil hacer alguna, hasta el punto de retractarse y preferir ya no arriesgarse, no le importaba, al menos hasta hace una horas, incluso la trajo consigo, la quería ver a salvo.

Desde que la liberó no esperaba terminar encariñandose con ella, le había sido leal a él desde el primer segundo, le ayudó con los libros, el prisionero del pozo, Impa, inclusive con sus dudas, algo que nadie más podría hacer.

Todo eso acabó, ella ahora solo era un demonio para él, uno que rompió sus sentimientos, dos veces.

Logró cruzar el puente de la ciudadela, entrando en esta sin cambiar su postura, que más le daba, nadie podía ver, todos le pasaban por los lados, Amigos, parejas, familias, compañeros, etc. Imágenes que no quería ver, incluso cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, en lo que se sentaba en el centro de la fuente. Raramente no había mucha gente alrededor, seguía sin importarle, el sol sería quizás lo único que notaría su existencia, de momento.

-¿Señor?

Abrió ambos ojos lentamente, un joven rubio vestido de verde le miraba preocupado, a pesar de ser un niño fisicamente, tenía los ojos de un adulto que había visto hasta la mismísima muerte, incluso la crueldad del mundo.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto decaído y de un color extraño.

Shade sonrió, mirandole a los ojos, los de él rojos, y los del chico azules.

-No pasa nada, todo está bien.

-Entonces sonrié, pareces como si hubieras pasado un mal momento, pero ahora te veo muy tranquilo, debes de disfrutar de esta tranquilidad sonriendo, solo así podrá con todo lo que te propongas- le sugirió sonriente, ¿en serio este era el mismo niño de hace poco?

Él ya sabía que no…

-Deberías hacer lo mismo- el niño le miró confundido- puedo notar tu preocupación y soledad, tu mirada lo delata, la estás forzando- explicó mirando al cielo- como si hubieras perdido todo.

Él no respondió, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Estoy seguro que no lo estás- miró hacía el castillo- siempre puede haber alguien esperando por ti- le restregó juguetonamente la cabeza, desordenando más su alborotado y rubio cabello, a la vez que le cubría los ojos con el gorro, a próposito.

-Hey- dijo sonriendo antes de acomodarse el gorro-, ¿cómo es que ust…?

No terminó sus palabras, el descolorado había desaparecido, suspiró sin decir nada más, solo sonrió.

-Gracias.

Y sin pensarlo más corrío hacía el castillo, pues no quería dejar a alguien especial esperando.

Shade lo miró alejarse desde el techo, sonriendo, nostalgico, pues ya no lo veía de la misma forma que antes.

-Qué te habrá pasado, en este momento, te veo como un héroe, uno digno de respetar, pero mucho después…- suspiró, esperaba poder encontrar alguna forma de ayudarle.

-Link te juro, que volverás a tener tu valor…

Sin decir nada más, volvió a cubrirle el destello azul, esta vez para desaparecer, y regresar a su verdadero hogar, uno muy lejano.

Tenía demasiado por hacer…

…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales**

Gracias por leer, hace tiempo que no escribía XD bueno, agradezco nuevamente a todos los que leyeron mi fic de OoT, y también a **EgrettWilliams** por ser denuevo mi beta, esto sería un desastre sin ella.

Aprovecho para decir que también subire un OneShot de Breath of the Wild, basado en el ultimo trailer, espero tenerlo para finales de febrero.

Eso es todo, ¡Hasta otra lectores!


End file.
